mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Kart All Stars Racing
Super Mario kart All stars racing is an game containing 50 Charcters playable , new courses and old Characters NOTE: This is the beta version! Starting Characters #Mario - Medium #Luigi - Medium #Peach - Feather #Yoshi - Medium #Bowser - Cruiser #Bowser Jr. - Medium #Koopa Troopa - Feather #Toad - Feather #Boo - Feather #Baby Mario - Feather #Baby Peach - Feather #Wario - Cruiser #Waluigi - Cruiser #Wiggler - Cruiser #Donkey Kong - Cruiser #Diddy Kong - Medium #Shy Guy - Feather #King Boo - Cruiser Unlockable Characters #Dry Bones - Feather #Koopa Paratroopa - Feather #Goomba (NEW) - Feather #Daisy - Medium #Rosalina - Cruiser #Pauline (NEW) - Medium #Polari (NEW) - Feather #Gearmo (NEW) - Cruiser #Sonic The Hedgehog - Cruiser #Miles Tails Prower - Medium #Dixie Kong (NEW) - Medium #Funky Kong - Cruiser #Dry Bowser - Cruiser #Knuckles The Echidna - Medium #Red Boo - Feather #Doctor Eggman - Cruiser #Blooper (NEW) - Medium #R.O.B. - Cruiser #Kamek - Medium #Lakitu - Feather #Giga Lakitu (NEW) - Cruiser #Birdo - Medium #Baby Luigi - Feather #Baby Daisy - Feather #Baby Rosalina (NEW) - Medium #Toadette - Feather #Queen Bee - Cruiser* #Toadsworth (NEW) - Medium #Ninja (NEW) - Medium #White Mage (NEW) - Medium #Black Mage (NEW) - Medium #Mona (NEW) - Medium #Tabooki (NEW) - Medium #Tabella (NEW) - Medium #Ella Metals (NEW) - Cruiser #Hammer Bro. (NEW) - Feather #Stanley (NEW) - Medium #Tiki Goon (NEW) - Feather #Tiki Buzz (NEW) - Feather #Tiki Tank (NEW) - Feather #Noki (NEW) - Medium #Pianta (NEW) - Cruiser #Metal Mario - Cruiser #Spike - Cruiser #Dark Boo (NEW) - Feather #Lubba (NEW) - Cruiser The asterisk (*) means, that Queen Bee is available only in beta version. Mushroom Cup *Mario Aveune *Luigi Mountain *ToadTown *Daisy Palace Flower Cup *Yoshi park *Pauline's Speedway *Pianta Bay *Wario City Star Cup *Cha Geng Valley *Ghoulish Galleon *Daisy Garden *Sunshine Liner Crown/Special Cup *Toad Park *Bowser's Castle *Volcanic Skyway *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *GCN Yoshi Circuit *SNES Mario Circuit 2 *DS Donkey Kong Pass *WII Bowser's Castle Banana Cup *N64 Mario Raceway *GCN Baby Park *DS Bowser's Castle *MKSR Donkey Kong Jungle Leaf Cup *WII Donkey Kong Summit *GP2 Mario Highway *DS Wario Stadium *N64 Bowser's Castle Lightning Cup *GCN Donkey Kong Mountain *DS Bowser's Castle *DS Mario Circuit *N64 Donkey Kong's jungle Parkway Grand Cup (Available when you complete all of cups) *GCN Mario Circuit *GCN Luigi Circuit *GCN Peach Beach *GCN Bowser's Castle Mission Mode Mission mode is where you have to do missions to know how to play it and fight bosses to unlock Characters *Dry Bones - Finish a mission *Koopa Paratroopa - Finish 5 missions *Goomba - Defeat Boss # 1 : Goomboss/Goomba King *Daisy - Finish 55 Missions *Rosalina - Defeat Boss # 2 : Cosmic Bowser and Cosmic Bowser Jr. *Pauline - Finish all The Missions in Level 3 *Polari - Defeat boss # 3 : Dino Pirahna and Save Petey Pirahna *Gearmo - Defeat boss # 4 : Giant Gearmo with at least a star *Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Funky Kong, Tiki Goon and Tiki Buzz - Defeat Boss # 5 : Tik Tak Tribe King *Baby Donkey Kong - Finish 230 Missions *Dry Bowser - Defeat Boss # 5 : Dry Bowser *Red Boo, and dark Boo : Defeat Boss # 6 : king of the ghosts *Blooper Defeat Boss # 7 : Water Porcu-puffer Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart Games